


Shiro is Beautiful

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Voltron Fairy Tale AUs With Too Many Pairings [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, First Dates, Harry Potter References, M/M, Tea spilling, Wolf Attack, bookworm Shiro, references to Voltron comics, worrying too much; a guide by Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AUShiro was trying to get away from his friendly, neighborhood creeper when he ended up in a forest. We all know what happens when the unsuspecting protagonist walks into a forest in a fairy tale.Shit. Goes. Down.





	Shiro is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for paladin-pile on Tumblr, since they wanted Beauty and the Beast AU with Shiro as the Beauty. Hope I delivered okay.

Plaxum sighs dreamily, “Isn’t he handsome?”

Florona raises an eyebrow, “I guess? But you do remember we’re dating right?”

Plaxum laughs, “Of course I do silly, but you have to admit, he is absolutely beautiful.”

Florona shrugs, “Ehh, I don’t swing that way, so it’s no real issue to me.”

Plaxum pouts, “You’re absolutely no fun, Florona.”

Florona grins, “I can be plenty of fun, if you like pranks and practical jokes, along with sarcasm and bitterness.”

Plaxum smiles, “While all that’s fun, I honestly like it best because it comes from you.”

Florona flushes and tries to hide behind her hair, “Aww, Plaxum…”

Plaxum giggles and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek.

Shiro chuckles as he walks by, having heard their conversation while attempting to read a book; turns out hearing your name being called by acquaintances makes it incredible difficult to concentrate on the written word. He walks over to the till, gives the money for his coffee and walks out of the shop, taking in a deep breath, then walking along.

The little village he walks among is a simple enough place, with the bare necessities in life immediately available; cloths stores, bakeries, a small library, food stalls, blacksmiths. All the sorts of things to expect from a small village on the fringes of the country.

It’s a quiet life.

Shiro isn’t so sure it suits him though.

“Good morning, Shiro.” Ryner greets from behind her desk.

Shiro smiles at the elder woman, “Hello Ryner. Any chance of any new books?”

Ryner chuckles, “Not since the last time you checked.”

Shiro shrugs, “Oh well, it was worth a shot.” He hums as he looks at the shelves, “I think I’ll take this one, just to keep me going.”

Ryner looks at the book he hands her and chuckles, “Oh this was my favourite story as a child; a tale of a secret society world, a boy who was famous before he even spoke, deadly encounters with the enemy and a surprise in every character at every corner. It really was something special.”

Shiro grins, “It certainly is, the whole series is a masterpiece and I can’t wait until the other boys are shipped here.”

Ryner blinks, “You haven’t read the entire series yet?”

“Only up to the 5th book, I haven’t managed to get a handle on the 6th or the 7th just yet.” Shiro explains, “I’m quite eager to find out what happens to our main protagonist in his 6th year at school after all the mischief he and the rest of his group got into. Not to mention our maniac villain coming to get him.”

Ryner smiles, “You won’t have to wait any longer.”

She goes into her drawer and pulls out two books, offering them to Shiro. They’re lovingly dog-eared and bent at the back, but well taken care of.

Shiro gasps at the sight of the titles, “You had the books all this time?”

Ryner offers a more sad smile, “I’m afraid I was always afraid if I put them on the shelf they would become dusty or be mistreated by others picking them up with no true intent to be kind to them. But I can see how much you care about this series and I know you will not damage them anymore than I already have by merely opening them too many times.”

Shiro smiles and nods to Ryner, “Thank you, thank you so much, this means the world to me.”

Ryner grins as Shiro takes the books, “Enjoy them, my friend.”

Shiro nods, “I will, thank you, thank you very much.”

He backs out of the store and starts running home, hoping to cook himself a nice hot meal, then settle down by his fireplace and catch up with the series he loved so dearly. Just what could have happened to the characters after their 5th year? Had the villains developed at all? Would the long awaited secret finally be reveal-

“Hello, Shiro.”

Shiro freezes, forcing himself to be calm and turns around, smiling forcefully at the person who’d spoken to him, “Hello Zarkon.”

The arrogant, pompous, rude, insufferable, annoying, infuriating, greatest-hunter-of-them-all-and-all-the-ladies-want-his-cock-or-so-he-likes-to-think Zarkon smiles back at Shiro in an unfriendly way, “Fancy running into you today.”

Shiro continues to smile fakely, “Fancy that happening. If you’ll please excuse me, I must be on my way.”

He tries to keep walking, but Zarkon steps in front of him.

“Leaving so soon, Shiro? Is the matter truly that urgent?” Zarkon grins, “I can help you with any of your troubles if you need me to.”

Shiro shakes his head politely, “I’m fine Zarkon, really, I can handle it on my own and besides, it’s not something that requires more than one set of hands.”

Zarkon sighs, “That must be such a shame, I know I can be wonderful company. Perhaps I can tag along anyway, just to,” He takes a glance at Shiro’s crouch and Shiro seriously considers kicking him in the nuts, “observe.”

“I assure you, Zarkon, an observer would just make me feel uncomfortable and make my task that much harder. Now,” Shiro talks around him, “if you’ll excuse me.”

He takes off in a run.

Zarkon growls as he watches Shiro running from him and his assistant Haggar steps out of the shadows.

“You said if I was polite and showed I was interested he’d be on my dick in two ticks!” Zarkon howls at the woman.

Haggar gives him a blank glare, “I said being polite and showing gentle interest would attract positive attention from him. You asked like a creep and scared him off.”

Zarkon growls and turns on his heel, muttering death threats under his breathe.

Haggar sighs and follows him, thinking, “ _ What am I doing with my life? _ ”

* * *

Shiro runs until he feels he’s at a safe distance from Zarkon, not paying any attention to where he’d been going. He pauses to catch his breath, clenching his books tightly, trying to calm the adrenaline and panic in his blood.

“ _ He can’t hurt me, he won’t hurt me, what right would he have to hurt me, what need does he have to hurt me, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m- _ ” Shiro lifts his head and blinks, “Lost.”

Trees on every side, an unfamiliar and clearly unused path leading in two directions.

Shiro gulps and sighs, “Well isn’t this just peachy?”

Something howls in the distance.

Shiro, in a panic, takes off running down the path, praying it would lead to shelter.

The howling gets louder and more frequent.

“Shit.” Shiro mutters, picking up the pace.

He can hear snarls and panting besides his own being thrown in there.

“ _ Come on legs, please. _ ” Shiro begs, “ _ Get me somewhere safe, get me out of here, please. _ ”

He sees shadows in the trees running alongside him and the pounding of feet on the ground.

Shiro risks a glance behind him.

There are at least 6 wolves all around him in hot pursuit, one on each side, the other four right behind him, snapping at the places where his ankle had been just ticks before.

Shiro allows himself one scream and tries to run faster, harder, anything to get awa-

Something rams into his back.

Shiro huffs as he hits the floor, groaning and trying to wiggle out from under the wolf.

“GET OFF ME!” Shiro shrieks.

The wolf opens his mouth, drooling all over Shiro’s back.

The other wolves circle him.

Shiro clenches his eyes shut tight.

“ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!”

Something comes charging into the area, making a few of the wolves scatter. The creature swings it’s tail at the wolf on Shiro’s back, making it fly off; but he doesn’t dare risk getting up and looking at whatever might have been his saving grace. It might want to eat him too.

The beast throws all four of it’s paws around Shiro’s body, standing over him protectively and making another mighty roar.

The wolves scatter.

The creature gets off Shiro and stands to the side, as if waiting.

Shiro risks a glance.

Standing before him is a towering figure, covered from head to toe in purple fur and a bit of blood, too. Blood from the wolves and… itself?

The creature makes eye contact with Shiro.

Then collapses to the ground.

Shiro scrambles to his feet and towards the creature, “Oh no, please be okay, please.”

The creature lets out a small groan.

Shiro breathes a sigh, “Oh thank goodness, hang on, I’ll get us out of here.”

Shiro leans down and gets one of the massive creature’s arms over his shoulders and tries to heave him upwards. The creature groans in misery and gets up on shaky legs.

“That’s it.” Shiro praises, voice calm despite his panic, “You’re gonna be just fine. Hang in there.”

He puts an arm around the creature’s waist, or as much of it as he can reach anyway and takes a step forward. The creature continues to lean heavily against Shiro, who nearly topples under the weight a few times.

But they still manage to move.

Before Shiro even realizes where they’re going, they’re on a path again and he can see a building in the distance.

“There’s something up ahead, could be shelter. Just hold on a little longer, buddy.” Shiro requests, “Help is on the way.”

The creature groans anew.

They walk some more and soon enough, that building in the distance turned out to be a castle, with a long fence around it, several towers and ruined flags blowing in the wind. Despite it’s creepy appearance, the castle doesn’t frighten Shiro. Not at all.

Shiro reaches the gates and yells at the top of his lungs, “HEY, WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!”

The doors burst open and a few knights run up to them.

“What happened?” One demands, stopping in front of them while the others move to grab the creature.

“We were attacked by wolves and he saved my life, please, don’t hurt him!” Shiro begs as the men drag the creature off, “He needs help, right now.”

The knights nod, “No harm will come to him. Please, come with us.”

Shiro nods and follows the knights as they run back into the castle, the creature in 4 men’s arms.

“YOUR HIGHNESS!”

Shiro pauses and looks around for the voice, trying to find it’s owner, but all he can see are the knights taking away the creature, “Who’s there? Can you help him?”

“Of course we can, he lives at this castle, do you really think we couldn’t help him after 10 years of it?!”

Shiro blinks, “Okay then, but I still can’t see you.”

A scoff, “Down here!”

Shiro looks down and his eyes widen.

He blinks.

Again.

Again more quickly.

“I’m not a figment of your imagination, human.” The pouting feather duster declares, “I’m as real as you are. Now, tell me exactly what happened in those woods.”

Shiro’s jaw drops.

“Allura, my love, please be kind to the man, he’s just saved the prince’s life most likely.” Another voice calls and Shiro watches in shock as a candle bounces towards the feather duster, “Honestly, I would’ve been freaked out if I had to carry a purple furred, mullet rocking beast through the woods and then met face to face with talking furniture.”

“Lance, for the love of the Ancients, we have to be careful! We both know why this place isn’t easily accessible!” The feather duster argues back.

“So what if it’s protected by magic or some shit, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be having guests every now and then.” The candle turns towards Shiro and grins, “I must say, he’s a very fine looking guest too.”

The feather duster growls, “One more word and I’ll douse you in water.”

The candle gasps, “How could you say such cruel things to me, Allura?!”

Shiro pinches himself.

Ouch, that hurt!

“Okay, so this isn’t a dream.” Shiro mutters, looking at the bickering pair.

The feather duster turns to him, “I told you earlier, human, this isn’t a figment of your imagination. It’s real. I’m real!”

Shiro groans, “I can’t process this right now, it’s too much, could someone just direct me to somewhere I can feint?”

“Certainly!” The candle declares, “Right this way!”

He starts hopping in one direction.

Shiro follows him.

The feather duster sighs, “Why do I put up with him?”

* * *

Keith groans, “I feel like I got transformed again.”

“Considering how bloody you were when you arrived, that’s not too bad of a guess to what happened.” Coran declares.

Keith takes a deep breathe, “Where’s the boy?”

“Which one?” Coran chuckles.

Keith gives him a death glare, “The black-haired one who’s shaved in the back and got too long a fringe at the front. What other human would be in this castle?”

Coran smiles, “Ahh, yes, that boy. You caught a handsome didn’t you, Prince? Appears he put up quite a fight, but then, why on Altea would he drag you back to the castle?”

“Wasn’t him,” Keith mutters, sitting up, “stupid wolves were in my hunting grounds and about to rip him to pieces. Couldn’t let that happen.”

“Aww, so our dear beastly Prince still has a human heart!” Coran cues, “How cute! Now, finish up with your healing, I don’t think Pidge and Hunk can keep our guest entertained long.”

Keith grunts as he feels what’s left of his wounds close up, “If you wanted him entertained, just leave him alone with Allura and Lance, their bickering could become a story any day.”

Coran chuckles, “While it’d be entertaining to the rest of us to see them sicked on someone else for a change, I doubt it would make our guest feel at home.”

Keith groans, sitting up and standing, “Unfortunately you make a good point. Better go thank my rescuer.”

Coran coughs, “Your highness.”

Keith looks at him, “What?”

Coran points down.

Keith looks down.

Oh yeah, he’s naked. That’d probably scare their guest more than the wolves did.

“Could you get me some robes please, Coran?” Keith requests.

“I’ll find our finest, my good friend!” Coran hobbles off.

* * *

Shiro chuckles as Pidge continues to ramble, “What happened next?”

“And then!” Pidge yells, spilling tea all over herself, “This HUGE dragon came out of nowhere and started attacking the heroic Lion Squad! Things looked bleak until the Blue Lion realized something; the dragon wasn’t attacking them because the dragon was the princess they’d come to rescue, under a spell!”

Shiro gasps, “Oh my! How did that happen?”

Hunk takes on a deeper and more sinister but still playful voice, “It was I! The Dark Witch! I wanted to know where the pearl was, but when the princess refused me, I cast a spell on her to keep the secret the the pearl locked away in her head forever! As a dragon she could not speak or declare messages; she couldn’t even answer yes or no questions. If I could not have the pearl, no one should’ve been allowed to!”

Hunk laughs wickedly.

“We have to stop her, cried the Blue Lion!” Pidge yells, “It’s time to fight magic with water!”

Pidge takes in a deep breath and the tea in her heads straight for Hunk.

“Back and forth the Lion Squad went against the Dark Witch!” Pidge walks behind Hunk, “But in the end, it was thanks to the Green Lion’s cleverness of sneaking up behind the witch,” Hunk jumps and all the tea inside him splatters onto the ground, “that saved the day.”

The two turn to Shiro and bow.

Shiro laughs brightly and claps, “Bravo, bravo! That’s the best use of tea I’ve ever seen honestly.”

“Thanks Shiro!” Pidge giggles.

Hunk sighs, “I do wish I’d just been full of water now though. Allura’s gonna be so mad when she sees the tea stains.”

“I could help you clean up if you’d like.” Shiro offers.

“Oh please no, you’re our guest.” Hunk states.

“Besides, it’s a nice change to be cleaning up tea stains.” Pidge grins, “The Prince only ever drinks water. Booring!”

Shiro frowns slightly, “If you’re sure.”

A knock on the door.

“Come in!” Pidge calls, cleaning up the last of the tea.

A clock walks in with orange hands, “The Prince would like you to join him for dinner, sir, as a token of his appreciation for rescuing him. You will find dress wear to suit the occasion in the cupboard. Pidge, Hunk, you’re needed in the kitchen. I’ll help him.”

The two nod, hopping back up onto the moving trolley.

“Bye-bye, Shiro!” Pidge calls, wiggling her handle.

“Later.” Hunk adds, dipping low.

Shiro smiles.

The door closes, leaving Shiro alone with the clock.

“Greetings, human, my name is Coran.” The clock declares, “Now, please hurry up, we haven’t got all day.”

He hops towards the cupboard and knocks on it twice. It swings open, revealing some of the fanciest outfits Shiro’s ever seen. They resemble that of royalty, even.

“With my guidance, you may pick whichever you like and don’t worry about it fitting you,” Coran quickly adds, “The fabric is enthused with a special magic that allows the cloths to adapt to the wearer’s physique.”

Shiro blinks, “Well that’s… handy.”

Coran chuckles, “My boy, you have no idea. Now hurry up and select a few things you like!”

Shiro sighs and does as the clock says.

* * *

Keith fiddles and squirms in his seat, “What if he doesn’t want to have dinner with me? I don’t want to force him.”

“I’m sure the guy won’t mind eating with you, Prince, you’re a charming guy when you want to be.” Lance reassures him, “You haven’t given him any reason to fear you, this should go easily.”

“Besides the whole roaring and beating up wolves in front of him. How can that not make him afraid of me?” Keith panics.

“Because you saved his life.” Allura states, “It might make him feel a bit intimidated, but I highly doubt he’d be afraid of you.”

“Okay, so let’s say I haven’t scared him; what about when we actually eat and start talking?! I can’t remember the last time I talked to someone outside the castle!” Keith’s ears start flicking anxiously.

“Just be yourself and you can’t go wrong my friend!” Lance declares confidently, “But also try not to insult him, that’s the worst thing you could do.”

“But I don’t know what might count as an insult to him!” Keith looks around frantically, “Maybe I should just run and hide, tell him I suddenly got sick-”

“That will make him worry about you!” Allura scolds, “I highly doubt that’d make him feel any better, he probably already feels guilty over you saving his life.”

Keith frowns at her, “But he carried me back here where you guys could give me the quintessence I needed to heal. He saved me.”

“Yes, but he probably thinks you wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place if you hadn’t saved him from the wolves.” Allura explains, “He’ll likely feel either guilty or indebted to you.”

Keith’s eyes widen with panic, “Oh no, what if I ask him to do something for me and he thinks I’m trying to control him with those feelings?!”

“Keith, my main man, calm down.” Lance says, “Take a deep breathe.”

Keith breathes in.

“Now let it out.” Lance orders.

Keith breathes out.

“This dinner will work out, you just have to be yourself and stop panicking. You can’t let your head run away with your sense or you won’t make it through the night.” Lance says, “Now, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to do my best to be calm?” Keith suggests.

Lance nods, “That’s a great start Keith. What else?”

“I’ll be myself?”

“Another brilliant idea. What other advice have I given you tonight?”

“Not to insult him.”

“Yes, there’s that too. Just focus on those three things and you’ll be okay. What are they?”

“Calm head, being me, no insulting.”

“Precisely.”

The doors open.

Coran appears, “If I may introduce our esteemed guest, Takashi Shirogane.”

The man walks into the room, smiling.

Keith’s face turns bright red.

He looks so handsome in a red leather coat, brown shirt, a leather belt with a brass buckle, brown pants and black boots. Keith can’t take his eyes off the ruffles sticking out of his shirt from a tie of some sort around his neck or the buttons on that jacket being left completely open, showing off the entire outfit.

The man nods towards Keith, “Hey.”

Keith founders for a second then chokes out a pathetic, “Hi!”

The man blinks at him.

Keith coughs into his hand, “S-sorry, you caught me in a daydream when you entered, I didn’t really get your name?”

The man blinks and smiles, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but most people call me Shiro since it’s less of a mouthful. But I don’t think I ever caught your name?”

Keith swallows and forces himself to be calmer, offering a paw, “Keith.”

Shiro takes it in a shake and smiles, “Not Prince Keith, as I’d assumed?”

Keith flounders again, “So-sort of? I had assumed the outside world had forgotten about me, so I’m not sure if my title is still relevant but yes. I suppose I was a prince. A long time ago.” A voice in his head that sounds like Allura squalls, “ _ Great job Keith, now you’re bringing up your stupid, unbelievable history! He’s gonna either think you’re a lunatic or he’s the lunatic once this is all over. Which it will be the second he opens his perfect mouth- _ ”

“Well you’re certainly handsome enough for the title.” Shiro winks.

Keith turns bright red and flounders way too many times.

“Now,” Shiro looks around the tale, avoiding Keith’s eyes and is that a blush on his face?! “what’s for dinner? I’m rather hungry.”

Lance hops towards Shiro and grins, “I assure you, my dear guest, it is coming. But before that, how about a little song?”

Shiro nods, “You’re welcome to do whatever you like, I don’t mind.”

Lance grins wider.

Allura groans, “You’re going to regret that the second he opens his mouth.”

Lance snickers at her.

Shiro takes a seat, eager.

Lance fakes a cough, “Distinguished guests and honoured friends, I now present to you, your dinner.”

The lights turn off.

A spotlight shines on Lance.

“Be,” he grabs a small metal hat, “our,” he grabs a walking stick, “guest.” He grins from under it.

As Lance and the other dishes perform, Keith ends up stealing glances at Shiro who has his entire attention fixated on Lance’s performances. Keith sees the lights dance and shimmer across Shiro’s face, which makes so many different expressions of joy and happiness, he didn’t think it was possible for a human face to do that.

That’s when Keith knew.

He was fucked.


End file.
